Eclipse Andrómeda
by Drauph
Summary: Harry esta en una nueva escuela magica completando sus estudios como auror, en el unico lugar donde nadie lo trata diferente. El problema es que ahi no es el unico huyendo de su pasado.  Harry/Draco?  Universidad, OC's,universo de HP, libro 7.
1. Capitulo 1: Duelo

Eclipse Andrómeda

Chapter one

Duelo

Sangre, sudor y agua le impedían sostener su varita con fuerza, pero no importaba mucho, sus habilidades ya eran muy avanzadas; ahora lo único que le fallaba era su cuerpo mientras se detenía por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. A varios metros otro cuerpo se doblegaba bajo el cansancio. Ambos arremetieron contra el otro sin siquiera poder respirar, sus auras chocando en ruidosas explosiones que se perdían en la caverna. Bajo una llovizna de escombros y polvo sus ojos se cruzaron, llenos de rencor y cansancio que ambos negaban.

Los cabellos negros revolotearon, dejando caer finas gotas de sudor por el aire, mientras el joven torcía su cuerpo con fiereza; extendiendo su brazo y dejando que su energía fluyera a través de su brazo hasta su varita. Un dragón surgió del extremo de la varita, hecho de agua y creciendo rápidamente, alimentándose de la humedad en la cueva y extendiendo sus alas traslucientes de manera impresionante. Los latidos de su corazón le latían en los oídos y el tiempo se parecía detener.

Con la piel clara enrojecida por el esfuerzo y el pelo rubio pegado a la frente, el joven torció su cuerpo permitiendo que las garras extendidas del dragón reclamaran algunos trozos de su vestimenta. Su admirable poder y habilidad mágica eran grandemente complementados por su proeza física. Dando una vuelta rápida, que le dio la apariencia de estar danzando, extendió su brazo libre y lo recorrió con su varita, para luego flexionarlo y extender el otro brazo en el cual su varita se torcía, formando círculos en el aire. Los giros que daba la punta de su varita eran cada vez más rápidos hasta que estos expidieron un fino hilo de llamas que se retorcían en el aire.

Los hilos eran cada vez más densos mientras que el dragón de agua comenzó a circular el techo de la caverna, su cola aun conectada por un hilillo a la varita del joven pelinegro. El dragón fieramente daba clavados aéreos, girando y lanzándose en picada hacia los jóvenes, circulándolos y haciendo el círculo cada vez más pequeño, forzándolos a usar hechizos de corta distancia. Mientras que abajo los jóvenes todavía luchaban, usando sus manos para dirigir sus ataques de energía hacia el otro. El joven apartó su cabello de su frente para dirigir una sonrisa maligna a su oponente. Los hilillos ardientes formaron una figura imponente que miraba a sus oponentes con desdén.

El hermoso rostro de una doncella miraba al chico con desprecio y alevosía entre una gran melena de cabellos ardientes, su hermoso visaje brillando como una gema. Un cuerpo musculoso e intimidante estaba fusionado con ese rostro: el cuerpo de una leona. Danzando majestuosamente por los aires el dragón descendió sobre aquella ilusión deslumbrante, atacando a sus espaldas. Sin siquiera voltear y con un destello imperceptible de rojo, el dragón cayó estrepitosamente para luego estallar, lloviendo sobre los jóvenes por unos instantes.

Luego todo era silencio, solo se oía el crujir de las llamas mientras que la criatura consumía el oxigeno de la cueva y la llenaba de calor; su cola bamboleándose de lado y lado, mostrando la fiera pitón que había derribado al dragón en su punta. Jadeando y llenando el silencio son su voz ahogada, ambos chicos se miraban con una ira apagada.

Casi inconscientes del cansancio ambos se miraron por un instante y la criatura de fuego dio un paso al frente, haciendo que el suelo crepitara y soltara un sonido silbante mientras que perdía toda humedad y hervía a sus pies. El joven bajó su cabeza involuntariamente y cayó de rodillas mirando a su enemigo a través de su negro cabello, que ahora le tapaba el rostro.

Entre las líneas negras de su pelo y las sombras de la inconsciencia que oscurecían su visión pudo ver al joven que le miraba con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro; pensando que esto sería lo último que vería. La brillante figura dio un paso que quemó el suelo y luego otro más hasta que el joven se sentía arder, mientras que inhalaba el olor a humo y el de su propio cabello que comenzaba a humear. Tomando un último aliento que quemó su boca e hizo arder sus pulmones, dejo ir toda inhibición y liberó toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo destrozado.

Los latidos le retumbaban en los oídos y el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras él también caía ante su enemigo de rodillas e intentaba conservar la poca energía que le quedaba. Harry subió la mirada lo más que pudo, para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo miraban con desprecio desde lo alto de un cuello musculoso que centelleaba como fuego líquido. La mujer abrió sus fauces con un rugido ensordecedor y el joven cerró sus ojos con una expresión sublime en el rostro.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, justo antes de tocarle, las fauces extendidas en pos de su rostro se detuvieron y solo una brisa le abatió, ardiente como el aliento de otro ser vivo. Abrió sus ojos con expresión cansada pero de triunfo y del vapor que había producido la ardiente bestia, fauces abiertas y rugiendo: surgió el dragón a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose al joven que tenia de frente. Con una mirada de terror vio aquellas fauces abrirse hasta ser capaces de engullirle entero. Cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos en total aceptación y lleno de paz.

Un rugido parecido al de una gran corriente de agua le cubrió, pero no le lastimó. El dragón se había desintegrado y solo la fuerza del impulso le golpeó el cuerpo mientras que el agua le calaba hasta el hueso. Cayó rendido, sus manos frías contra la piedra del suelo y levantó la vista para ver como su enemigo se perdía en la inconsciencia, había ganado. De repente escuchó voces y la adrenalina lo mantuvo consciente por unos instantes.

-…no sé. Les he estado buscando pero nadie les ha visto- Una voz pesada con sarcasmo alcanzaba los oídos del rubio quien reconoció al director de su universidad y abrió los ojos de par en par. Una mirada a su alrededor le reveló que estaba en un aprieto. Estalagmitas, polvo, sangre y hasta una que otra espada que el pelinegro había hecho aparecer durante el duelo llenaban la caverna que funcionaba como almacén en la universidad. Maldijo por lo bajo al oír una voz femenina que llegaba al almacén y se oía cada vez más cerca.

-…los he visto. Ya sabe usted como son, déjemelo a mí, se los traeré en unos minutos-

-No se preocupe profesora, diríjase a su aula antes de que lleguen sus estudiantes y yo tomare esta situación en mis manos…-

-Si seguirá usando la diplomacia y la lógica…mejor déjemelos a mí. Ellos solo entienden a la fuerza…además…-

La voz se perdió en un susurro pero Draco no necesito escuchar mas, su profesora de estudios muggle estaba afuera; eso era más que suficiente para entrar un estado de pánico severo. Maldijo por lo bajo para luego susurrar urgentemente:

-Ludo ven a mí.-

¡Blup! Con un sonido raro y bajo un elfo domestico apareció en la caverna. Era de piel bastante trigueña, con ojos inteligentes y maliciosos que brillaban como piedrecillas negras. Con una reverencia en la que su cabeza casi toca el piso, el elfo miró a su amo con atención y curiosidad. Era algo raro que le llamase, ya que solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba grandes cantidades de magia desenfrenada o que robara algo, ya que era muy bueno en esas cosas. Esta vez su necesidad era aparente y sin más abrió su pequeña mano hacia al frente, extendiendo los dedos, para luego torcer su mano hacia dentro mientras la cerraba con un ademan elegante. Absorbiendo en sus manos toda la magia errante en la caverna y reparando los daños hechos. Para luego extender su mano hacia su amo y deteniendo varias hemorragias mientras le reparaba las ropas desgarradas.

-¿Algo más amo?-

Dijo poniendo sus manitas de garras negras a su espalda mientras que su amo se ponía en pie negando con la cabeza. Con una reverencia y un sonidito raro el elfo desapareció lentamente esta vez y dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a su amo mientras que en la puerta se podía oír al director forcejeando con la cerradura que al parecer estaba encajada. Solo tendría unos segundos, miró a sus pies y con un suspiro tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry y lo arrastró a una esquina. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta con un estrepito y unos pasos pesados anunciaban la presencia del director en la habitación.

Su mirada recorrió la caverna sin ver nada al principio. Luego en su visión periferia vio algo fuera de lugar, pero al mirar esa esquina nuevamente ya no había nada. Justo a tiempo Draco había halado la parte de la túnica de Harry que sobresalía por la esquina de la pared tras la cual se escondían. Si no mal recordaba Harry siempre cargaba consigo su capa de invisibilidad. Rebuscó los bolsillos del pelinegro quien estaba recobrando la consciencia, justo a tiempo atrapó entre su mano y esos labios el sonido suave que intentaba escapar.

Al halar el cuerpo inerte del otro hasta sentarlo vio como algo le salía desde el cuello de su túnica. Intentó halarlo pero no lo podía sacar, así que con una mueca de disgusto introdujo su mano entre la túnica y la camisa del otro pero sin éxito. Frustrado y con los pasos del director cada vez más cerca Malfoy desabotonó la túnica del chico y le subió un poco la camisa, su mano subiendo apresurada por el abdomen del otro hasta llegar a su pecho cálido, sobre el cual yacía una substancia suave, ni aire ni solido, sino algo entre ambos. Tomó en su puño la capa y la sacó de un tirón, para luego cubrir su cuerpo y el del otro de manera apresurada.

Intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así sus cuerpos eran muy largos y sus pies permanecían visibles. Los pasos del director se detuvieron a unos escasos pies de distancia de ellos y ya pronto doblaría la esquina para encontrarse con unos pares de pies en el medio del suelo. Desesperado Draco dobló sus piernas y sentó al pelinegro entre sus piernas y luego haló las del chico para poder cubrirlo completo con la capa. La indignación y la vergüenza tiñeron sus mejillas traslucientes de rosa, no sabía que era peor, ser castigado por luchar o que lo encontraran así con otro chico.

El director dobló la esquina y Draco rodeó el cuerpo de Harry con sus brazos ya que el joven se estaba cayendo hacia al frente y halaba la capa con su cabeza. Si lo dejaba doblarse solo un poco más la capa ya no le cubriría la cabeza al rubio así que sostuvo el cuerpo del otro firmemente. Pero en ese apretón Harry despertó y soltó un gruñido aturdido. El director se detuvo de repente mirando tras de sí a través de los chicos para luego mirar a los lados aturdido. Con varios hechizos buscó rastros de magia ilusoria que estuviera afectando su visión. Mientras Draco rezaba que la capa no estuviera encantada por algún hechizo ilusorio, le tapaba la boca a Harry que poco a poco se comenzaba a mover.

Apretó su mano más fuerte sobre el rostro del joven mientras lo sostenía pegado a él con el otro brazo. El director se comenzó a acercar más a ellos y Harry dejó de moverse y recogió sus pies hasta flexionar sus piernas frente su cuerpo hasta más no poder. Lentamente y en un acuerdo mutuo silencioso ambos se pusieron lentamente de pie mientras el director se acercaba más y más admirando la pintura que tenían a sus espaldas. Sin atreverse a respirar y cada vez mas pegados, ambos chicos esperaron a que el director se fuera.

Al cerrarse la puerta del almacén el rubio soltó un suspiro que revoloteo los cabellos del otro; segundos más tardes Harry volteó su cabeza hacia arriba, recostándola sobre el hombro de Malfoy y dejo escapar un suspiro que rozó los dedos de su enemigo. Tras varios segundos de inmovilidad ambos se tensaron al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sin darle oportunidad a moverse Draco acercó sus dedos que brillaban con su aura al cuello de Harry, para luego sentir como algo le apretaba las costillas.

- ¿Se te perdió algo Draco?-

-No sabía que tenias instintos suicidas, Potter. Ambos sabemos que ya no te queda energía, ¿acaso me quieres negar el placer de quitarte la vida?-

-tch. Como si a ti te quedara energía-

-Lo suficiente para eliminarte y quedarme consciente para disfrutarlo.-

Con un suspiro Harry levantó la varita de Draco en su mano abierta, ofreciéndosela. Draco la tomó rápidamente y el aura de su mano se desvaneció. Harry dio un paso al frente para mirarle sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes?…a veces hasta se me olvida porque diablos paleamos…pero aun así te sigo la corriente….así no tengo que ser Mr. Harry Potter que salvó el mundo…por lo menos…soy normal…- Sus ojos se tornaron opacos y sonrió amargamente, su mirada perdida en otro mundo, viendo algo que solo él podía ver-…aunque sea por un instante…soy…yo…- susurró para luego caer de frente al suelo.

Su mirada seria y algo disgustada Malfoy miraba desde arriba el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo. Tantas cosas que podría hacerle a Potter y no pagaría. ¿Colgarlo de cabeza? ¿Sería posible que se desangrara antes de que lo encontraran? ¿Cubrirlo con la capa invisible y dejarlo allí tirado? ¿Provocarle pesadillas y llenar su mente de ilusiones? Tantas opciones…tan poco tiempo. Levantó su varita e inició su ardua tarea; unos minutos más tarde se dirigió a su habitación. Donde se desvistió al instante para luego ducharse. Al salir tomó una toalla y secándose su largo cabello sonrió a su reflejo con malicia.

Pookie caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la universidad subterránea cuando vio una luz extraña y se acercó con cautela. Dio un grito de sorpresa, dejando caer las cosas que llevaba en sus manitas, e inmediatamente se acercó hacia aquella cosa que parecía de pesadilla. Sobre una gran cruz que llenaba el suelo con sangre yacía el cuerpo de Harry Potter encadenado de manera sádica. Tenía las manos atadas y recostadas en la cruz a sus espaldas, sus brazos estaban torcidos hacia atrás y el peso de su cuerpo era sostenido por el interior de sus antebrazos, como crucificaban a los condenados miles de años atrás.

Sus pies estaban amarrados pero con un suspiro de alivio Pookie pudo ver que la sangre no emanaba del cuerpo del joven, sino que salía de la cruz y recorría el cuerpo semidesnudo del joven. En realidad estaba vendado y tenía signos de que había sido sanado con magia. La cruz cubierta de espinas enormes y grotescas, levitaba a varias pulgadas del suelo y sobre ella unas letras brillaban en varios colores.

"El gran Harry Potter, El futuro Voldemort. Su idiotez será la condena de todos nosotros"

Hizo desaparecer la cruz y depositó al chico en una camilla, pero las letras aun le perseguían, flotando sobre su cabeza. Lo llevó a la enfermería y en unos segundos el director se encontraba presente mientras que Iliade culminaba sus exámenes preliminares del chico.

-Parece que alguien se me adelantó, sus heridas están sanadas y las más profundas ya fueron vendadas. Lo que él necesita es descanso…y quizás que lo examinen más de cerca…-

Pookie y el director intercambiaron una mirada y luego este se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la doctora le quitara los ojos lujuriosos de encima al chico, aunque fuera solo por un instante.

-Permaneceré hasta saber si está bien, si no es molestia.-

-No, no claro Sr. Halloway- su voz avergonzada y bastante decepcionada la doctora comenzó a mover sus manos en el aire sobre el chico, el cual muy pronto se elevó de la cama. Las sabanas se deslizaron hasta caer en la cama y el cuerpo de Harry giraba en el mismo lugar, permitiendo así que el aura de la doctora le cubriera. Su ropa de hospital comenzó a perder consistencia, volviéndose transparente para luego desaparecer hasta dejarlo en su ropa interior. El director y la elfa domestica la miraron serios y la doctora carraspeó sonrojada.

-Procedimiento estándar-

Todos le ignoraron al ver que, aparentemente tatuado, en la espalda del joven se podía ver una caricatura burlona y las siguientes palabras. "You owe me one" (me debes una) La caricatura de una esfinge halaba su parpado hacia abajo a la vez que sacaba la lengua en señal de burla. La doctora hizo un ruido ahogado.

-¿Quién se atrevió a mutilar el cuerpo de mi Harry?-

El director la miró con la ceja alzada y la doctora se sonrojo y giró su cabeza para ver el tatuaje al derecho. La esfinge la miró muy mal y sacó una garra y talló en la espalda de Harry, como una caricatura moviéndose dentro de una pantalla. Escribió palabras en rojo como si estuviera dentro de Harry, pero se veían al revés. Iliade tomó un espejo que la elfa hizo aparecer y lo puso frente al cuerpo de Harry que flotaba en el aire. Los tres viraron sus cuellos y se arremolinaron llenos de curiosidad alrededor del espejo.

"Pervertida"

- ¡AAARGH! ¡J0D32! ¡Cosa del diablo! ¡Que te saco de ahí a golpes, cara#%!-

Con varita en mano la doctora iracunda hacia ademanes al tatuaje que se había puesto de espaldas y se golpeaba el trasero a sí misma en señal de burla. El director la sostuvo hasta que Pookie hizo aparecer unas sogas que la ataron a una silla.

-Esta es nuestra única pista, no podemos destruirla. Pookie, ¿crees que puedas encontrar la huella del aura en el tatuaje?-

La elfa asintió y luego movió sus manos a centímetros de la piel del joven mientras que la esfinge la miraba con escepticismo. Tras varios minutos la elfa se volteó con una expresión decepcionada y negó con la cabeza mientras que a sus espaldas la esfinge le sacaba el dedo del medio.

-La esfinge tiene la respuesta. No tengo manera de saber quien lanzó el hechizo y hasta que no sepa el hechizo no puedo deshacerlo. Lo siento amo.

-¡Déjenme varios minutos para que vean como la gata esa habla!-

El director la miró con la ceja alzada y la elfa con algo parecido a lastima.

-Pookie contacta a Nisen, el doctor substituto y pregúntale si está disponible. Creo que es ese día del mes y la señorita Iliade necesita unas vacaciones.-

La elfa asintió tratando, pero sin poder contener una risita.

-¡NO! ¡No,no,no,no! ¡Me calmo! ¡Pero no me dejen otra semana más sin ver a mi Harry-kun! ¡PLEASE! ¡Qué pierdo la chaveta!-

La doctora se revolvía en la silla y en silencio sepulcral de la habitación todos, hasta la esfinge la miraban como a una loca, que era lo que parecía meneándose en la silla tratando escapar de las sogas. Tras unos segundos se quedó inmóvil y su respiración volvió a la normalidad mientras la elfa y el director se miraban anonadados y la esfinge ponía cara de aborrecimiento.

Esa noche Pookie permaneció en la enfermería de la universidad, intentando resolver el enigma del tatuaje y protegiendo a Harry de la doctora. Más tarde esa noche uno de los elfos le trajo al profesor Halloway la varita de Harry Potter, que había encontrado en el almacén norte. Atando cabos el profesor tomó la varita y toco la punta de la suya con esta, realizando el hechizo de Priori Incantatem. Viendo un dragón Adrenio salir de estas: un poderoso hechizo hecho para canalizar el aura de una persona a través del elemento de agua.

Esto era clara evidencia de que Harry se había escapado nuevamente para luchar a escondidas y solo había alguien capaz de defenderse de tal hechizo; la única persona con la que Harry no podía dejar de luchar: Draco Malfoy. Era el momento de tomar acción, envió al elfo a la enfermería para que al despertar Harry pudiera tener su varita. El acercamiento diplomático nunca tuvo resultado y era hora de tomar la opción extremista.

Con un largo suspiro metió la cabeza en las llamas verdes dentro de su chimenea, sintiendo como su cabeza parecía girar hasta detenerse en la chimenea de la oficina de su profesora de Estudios Muggle. Temblando levemente la llamó y al ella llegar de su ejercicio de medianoche escuchó su relato. Una maliciosa sonrisa matizó el hermoso rostro de la mujer, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda del director; eso decía mucho ya que estaba rodeado de llamas y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el otro lado de la universidad.

-Tan buenas noticias…y mejores noticias será saber que tengo la solución perfecta para su predicamento. Mañana traiga a los chiquillos a mi oficina…que yo me encargo del resto.-

Con un último escalofrío el director se despidió de la profesora para, una vez en su oficina, retorcerse del susto.

-¡UGH! ¡Brrrrrrrnn! ¡Esa mujer mete miedo!...no me la quisiera encontrar en un callejón por la noche….!brrrrr!...bueno…por lo menos esta vez…espero que la cura no sea peor que la enfermedad…Dios mío…ayúdame a guiar esos jóvenes en el camino correcto-

Suspiró larga y lentamente mientras miraba la luna menguante por su ventana. Pensó brevemente en su familia para luego, finalmente, recostarse en la cama y perderse en el mundo de los sueños donde lo esperaba el único lugar en donde podía alcanzar la paz que tanto añoraba.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2: Ars amandi

Chapter two

Ars amandi

(The art of love)

Un cuerpo cálido se movía a su lado rozando su piel expuesta suavemente, era placentero y le llenaba con cierta calidez interna. Quería acercarse más así que intentó mover su brazo para acercarle, sintió una piel sedosa bajo su brazo y un olor embriagante le dio de golpe en el rostro. Llenando sus pulmones en una bocanada, sus latidos se agitaron de repente mientras impregnaba sus pulmones con aquel delicioso aire, haciendo que su estomago le cosquilleara con hormigueos. Sus manos rozaron un cabello dorado suave y oloroso; sintió un roce suave sobre su frente y mejillas, como el beso de una mariposa; un peso sobre si le hacía consiente de la cercanía de aquel cuerpo tan reconfortante. Algo suave y cálido acariciaba sus labios llenándole de calidez y de una felicidad indescriptible, estaba como en el cielo.

-Mmmhgh…buenos días…Harry…-dijo el cuerpo sobre él y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par…

AAAAAHHHHH!

Harry cayó sentado en la cama y con un grito miró para todos lados de manera un poco psicótica. Un silencio sepulcral cubrió la enfermería mientras que el joven se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, exhausto y un poco mareado. Al lado de la cama Pookie estaba como congelada con una bandeja en las manos, un tazón sobre su cabeza y medio desayuno encima. Luego que se disculpara con la elfa y ella hiciera aparecer otro desayuno, Harry tomó entre sus manos el tazón de avena y comenzó a comer. De repente se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par.

-¡HARRY-KUN! Ay! Como va a ser que no estuve ahí cuando despertaste, y-y ese ¿grito que fue? ¿Estás bien?-

Harry se detuvo a mitad de bocado, sus ojos desorbitados moviéndose lentamente, temeroso a lo que iba a ver. Una mujer joven, delgada y rubia intentaba conservar la compostura antes de acercársele. Parecía tener menor edad pero en realidad ya estaba en sus treinta, vistiendo unas botas grises, un corsé; pantalones de cuero blancos y cubierta por una túnica blanca que llevaba la insignia de los doctores muggle sobre la espalda, un caduceo alado gris. Asumiendo una postura más seria y aclarando su garganta, la joven doctora subió sus grandes espejuelos con un dedo y se dirigió al objeto de sus obsesiones con toda la mesura que le era posible.

, es mi deber informarle que usted no está certificado para irse de aquí en varios días…- interrumpiendo las protestas del joven la doctora continuó con una leve sonrisa- PERO puedo hacer una excepción, si sigue mis reglas...

1. Desayunar saludable todos los días-que Pookie se encargue-

2. Dormir bien

3. Ejercicio…...para mantenerte asi de...um...formadito...ANYWAY… ¡ahem!...

-Gracias Srta. Rosswell... ¿me puedo ir?-preguntó con su mejor sonrisa y la doctora le asintió un poco desganada. Harry se apuró para terminar su desayuno, mientras que la doctora le ignoraba por un rato en lo que organizaba sus papeles.

-Si…oh y algo mas…No mas duelos con Malfoy ¿entendido?...Pookie no lo dejes que se valla hasta que termine de comer y que se beba un poco de elixir de Veycosi*…que tenga buenos días Sr. Potter-kun.-

Ignorando los tartamudeos anonadados del pelinegro la doctora conjuró una vasija llena de carambolas, uvas, fresas silvestres y otras frutas y le cerró la puerta de la enfermería a ambos.

-…En verdad…que yo no la entiendo…-murmuró el azabache.

Con una sonrisa la elfa le ofreció las frutas y buscó un jarrón de barro cubierto en dibujos tribales, que estaba lleno hasta el borde con un líquido amberino. Había comenzado otro día en la gran caverna del Yunque, en la universidad de Dandridge…

… un día más en la historia del niño que vivió.

***  
Sus manos tomaron el agua fría entre ellas mientras se lavaba el rostro y se cepillaba los dientes con un hechizo blanqueador. Salió a su habitación, ignorando los ruidos leves que enunciaban la presencia de sus compañeros en los cuartos adyacentes. Con un gesto de su mano re-activó el hechizo silenciador y se comenzó a vestir. Pantalones negros, de corte estrecho, una camisa de mangas hasta el codo y una fina bufanda gris oscura. Su camisa de cuello alto combinada perfectamente con la larga coleta que adornaba la base de su cuello, con una última mirada al espejo se puso su túnica, tomó su alforja y sin mirar atrás salió a la sala común.

La casta de Guatú* era en donde había sido escogido, era la casta de los magos de fuego; con su representante el Hupia* del antiguo guerrero fallecido Agueybaná*. En el primer día había sido dirigido al cuarto oscuro, mejor conocido como Jagua*, que era donde dormían los varones, fueran magos, druides, duendes o Guayana, todas las razas compartían sus salas comunes y eran regidos por el estricto código de conducta que gobernaba la universidad.

El mismo código que le protegía y que a la misma vez le daba una gran libertad. El código mantenía a todo el estudiantado y el personal universitario bajo un juramento de honestidad y honor. Por medio de un juramento al inicio del término, tanto los estudiantes como toda entidad que allí residiera debían jurar su absoluta honestidad, cortesía y respeto, pero sobretodo honor. Aquí no se soportaban niñerías ni manipulaciones como en Slytherin, todo ser vivo tenía el mismo valor y el mismo deber con el plantel y consigo mismo.

El código en Dandridge era lo único que había asegurado su admisión, desde la muerte de Voldemort su antigua alianza al mago oscuro había sido una parte tan constante de su vida como lo era en aquel momento. Los estudiantes no tenían necesidad ni razón para no expresar su aprehensión ante su presencia, se dirigían a él con el debido respeto pero hacían claro sus intenciones de no relacionarse en lo más mínimo con él…el traidor.

- ¡Taiguey Guaitiao Draco !* ¿Estás bien?- un joven Guayana se le acercó, con los ojos arqueados hacia arriba en una amplia sonrisa. Le puso un brazo delgado, pero firme sobre sus hombros para darle una amistosa sacudida que lo sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-Hn…Bien Guaitiao Taino…-*

-¿Por qué ese ánimo? ¿Despertaste del lado humano de la cama hoy?... ¡No te preocupes no es nada que un poquito de casabe en la barriga no resuelva!-

-¿Hn?...-Draco subió la mirada con un falso desinterés, pero Yakubex pudo ver en los ojos grises de su mejor amigo un enorme agradecimiento. –Okay…pero no quiero yuca…-

-¡Hahahaha! Un día, ya verás; un día te vas a comer un cantito y sabrás lo que es bueno…vamos.-

Y juntos se dirigieron a la gran caverna de banquetes mientras que la multitud abría paso a sus lados, dejando pasar entre ellos al único que merecía tal destierro...

Unas manos blancas se tensaban contra el suelo, sobre ellas un esbelto cuerpo se erguía de manera tan perfecta que parecía ser una ilusión. La sangre subiéndose a su cabeza, la hermosa mujer balanceó su cuerpo hacia el frente un poco para impulsarse hacia atrás, cayendo en sus pies sin el menor sobre salto, cuando antes solo sus manos sostenían el escaso peso de su cuerpo. Sus mechones rojos pegados a su espalda por el sudor a pesar de que tenía una coleta.

Miró el reloj por un instante antes de hacer aparecer una toalla y colgarla de sus hombros. En un segundo la amplia habitación, muy parecida a un dojo, se llenó de un grito ensordecedor.

-¡TAAAARDE! ¡ESTAS TAAARDE AAALLIOT!-

-Tch, lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que formar ese alboroto tan temprano…-

La parte de arriba del gran reloj dorado que colgaba en la pared se abrió, como si estuviera desmantelándose a sí mismo. De entre las muchas piezas y mecanismos que se movían de manera eficiente e irreal, salió una luz dorada, como el sol de atardecer por la ventana. Y de esa luz salió una voz exótica con un acento inidentificable y un tono de irritación. Con las manos en las caderas un joven trigueño de aspecto indígena se detuvo frente a la profesora, quien secaba su cuello con aparente indiferencia.

-Sabes que si no te lo recuerdo ahora, al rato me peleas, así que no te quejes. Si tengo que gritar como un anormal para que me atiendas lo hago, ok?-

Alliot levantó una ceja, pausando para mirar a su compañero con cara de escepticismo y esperando una explicación. Bajo la mirada ávida de la mujer, que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, el 'joven' se retorció un poco de los nervios. Pero con su mejor expresión indignada, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para mirarla por encima del hombro.

-¡Hmp! !Indignante! Falta de respeto…gurmblemurmurmghrf….un dia de estos..mghmrgrumblehmgrh…- Murmurando sobre el sonido de las muchas caracolas que decoraban su pecho desnudo, la imagen del joven desapareció nuevamente dentro del reloj; mientras que la pelirroja sacudía la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su habitación, desde donde luego de un baño instantáneo, aparecería en su aula para comenzar otro día de clase.

Una gran caverna ovalada, sus paredes cubiertas en cristales ásperos, daban la impresión de encontrarse en las entrañas de un dragón o alguna otra criatura enorme. Brillando en tonos de verde y azul, amarillo y blanco; la luz rebotaba de las caras de los diversos estudiantes quienes mantenían su atención inhibida hacia el frente del aula.

-…y eso culmina el ciclo alimenticio de las náyades parasíticas. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Un silencio impenetrable, en el cual todos miraban la profesora con un poco de aprehensión al discutir ese tema con tal actitud casual. Solo una mano se levantó en el aire, desencadenando un sinfín de miradas atónitas y una que otra boca temblando con el deseo reprimido de hacer un comentario por lo bajo.

-Usted dice que las náyades escogen a un tipo específico de persona. Si hubiera un gran número de personas en su territorio…¿Cuáles escogerían?-

-Hmn, buena pregunta, Sr. Malfoy…-

-Sí que te gusta hacer bulla, eh?-

Malfoy ignoró el comentario, completamente absorbido en la explicación de la profesora, cuando una mano nerviosa se levantó en el aire.

-Ne, Profesora…Las náyades casi siempre escogen como huésped a personas débiles…personas que mienten y no tienen sentido de ética… ¿no es así?-

La profesora la analizó brevemente con una de sus miradas tan difíciles de esquivar, ese tipo de mirada que hacía sentir a uno como animal de laboratorio bajo la luz blanca…la mirada de una serpiente a un ratón. Los ojos verdes de la profesora veían mucho más de lo que deberían y tendía a causar gran incomodidad ya que sus palabras podían llegar a ser aun más intensas que su mirada esmeralda.

Draco intento mantener su mirada impasible, pero su siempre leal y horriblemente perceptivo amigo le dio una patadita suave, la cual él contestó con una mirada de soslayo. Encontró los ojos ambarinos de su amigo Taino, que lo miraba con solidaridad. Apretó sus labios y se forzó a sí mismo a mirar al frente e ignorar aquella chica, cuyos ojos lanzaban dagas a sus espaldas.

-Hn… ¿acaso no les he enseñado nada? Lo que para ti es falto de ética, mentira o pecado no le vale a una náyade un bledo. Probablemente las personas quien tú piensas, deberían ser condenadas, para una náyade merecerían honor. El criterio del ser humano no tiene comparación alguna con el de las criaturas mágicas, en especial las náyades…ya que solo juzgan el valor del alma, la dignidad, el honor y la fuerza de voluntad son lo único que les importa. Si no tienes fuerza, ni honor; no importa que cumplas con todos los dictámenes de la sociedad, eso no te da valor alguno como persona y por consiguiente no te da valor ante una náyade y como quiera te comería viva… ¡Bueno! Ya hable como para dos semanas; tomen sus apuntes y repasen que tienen examen…práctico… ¡Practiquen que os veo en dos semanas!-

(¡QUE!)

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada pero sus caras de horror revelaban su sentir. Draco sonrió viciosamente, como si de un buen partido de quidditch se tratara. Al mirar al lado se encontró otra sonrisa igual a la suya. Yakubex le sonrió de manera divertida mientras que ambos disfrutaban del prospecto de demonstrar sus destrezas. El taino se alejó de prisa para su próxima clase mientras que Malfoy se regodeaba para poder hablar con la profesora antes de salir.

Alguien pasó por su lado y pisó el papel que se le había caído al suelo. El rubio subió la mirada serio pero solo pudo ver como la muchacha se alejaba hacia el escritorio de la profesora. Ignorando los febriles intentos de la joven por mantener la conversación en privado; podía escucharla argumentando sobre su presencia con la profesora. Negaba levemente con la cabeza mientras que acomodaba sus cosas. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, cuando sintió que le miraban, algo en el borde de su visión se movía.

Sin subir la cabeza miró hacia arriba e inesperadamente encontró un par de ojos verdes. Desde la parte de atrás del aula, donde siempre se sentaba, Potter lo miraba, aun parado al lado de su escritorio. Sin saber por qué sostuvo su mirada solo por un instante, ya que extrañamente el pelinegro evadió su mirada de repente. Volteó la cabeza tan de repente que enseguida Malfoy sabía que sucedía algo extraño. Intentó mirarle más intensamente pero el otro empacó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oi…Harry Potter, un minuto...-

El mencionado miro por encima de su hombro con los hombros encogidos que demostraban su incomodidad.

-Estoy tarde para la clase de Astronomía, profesora, pero luego tengo una hora libre… ¿Sería posible hablar luego?- preguntó educadamente y con la valentía que aun lo identificaba como antiguo Gryffindor. Pero ni la valía de Godric Gryffindor podría competir ante el carácter voluntarioso de la profesora. Derrotado y sabiendo que probablemente la profesora taina Anani sentiría lastima en vez de indignación, se acercó al final de la caverna, su mirada perdida en los cristales que brillaban detrás de la silueta de la profesora.

-Necesito hablar contigo…y con el señor Malfoy también, antes de que también intente darme excusas. Puede retirarse Majon, Urameshii, eso es todo-

-Hn…no. No puedo, es imposible que sigan ignorando esto. Es una injusticia…E-es….!Es falto de honor!-

Draco frunció el entrecejo pero permaneció bastante impasible, Harry por otro lado se mostraba muy incomodo y bastante preocupado por el bienestar de la joven. Shinra Urameshii, había nacido en Hokkaido Japón, vivido en Francia y finalmente huido a Puerto Rico en busca de la familia de su tío, un lejano relativo que había recorrido el mundo. Presumía que debido a su astucia y extrema cobardía, el tío Souji encontraría el lugar más seguro del mundo. Huyendo del asesino de sus padres, la bruja japonesa se resignó a vivir en el único lugar en donde estaría a salvo del asesino de sus padres…el único lugar lo suficientemente extenuante para hacerla capaz de vengarse.

Pero hace tres años Lord Voldemort había muerto. No sentía coraje, ya que Harry Potter entre algunos otros, entendían su dolor, él merecía venganza tanto como ella la deseaba. Pero estar aquí era insoportable, ya casi estaba terminando sus estudios pero permanecía en la universidad, ya que nunca había tomado clases con la profesora. Alliot era el único nombre que tenia aquella mujer quien hacía temblar a todos en el campus. Al lado de la definición de franqueza probablemente había una foto de ella.

Una mujer sin edad, sin pasado ni nombre…ya que ese era solo un pseudónimo, los rumores y especulaciones la rodeaban…pero ella seguía como siempre había sido. Era impresionante el ser confrontado por alguien quien era completamente honesto en todo y cada uno de sus pensamientos pero a la misma vez tan sumida en misterios, era como si no existiera más que en presencia…de su existencia no había evidencia alguna.

-Falta de honor…eh?...Alguien tan joven como tu tiene poca referencia de la cual definir lo que es el honor. Si le das valor a tu dignidad te marcharas. No soporto tal inmadurez. Si tienes alguna vendetta personal con el señor Malfoy, que no cruce el umbral de esta puerta…Puedes retirarte.-

Su voz no daba cabida a la discusión, ignorando al rubio, Shinra hizo un gesto de asentimiento a la profesora y se marchó, sin no antes despedirse de Harry. –Bien, acérquense, ¿Qué esperan?-

Los jóvenes esperaron a que la profesora tomara asiento. Sus miradas tan concentradas en ella que no se habían fijado que la gran caverna estaba cambiando a su alrededor. La gran sala ovalada se contrajo, cual musculo, hasta tomar forma redonda. Las sillas y escritorios desaparecieron, los mapas del mundo y los bocetos de las muchas criaturas que vivían desapercibidas entre los muggles todos se desvanecieron lentamente, consumidos por el gran salón de cristal. Cientos de estalagmitas cubrieron el suelo, con unas formas extrañas e irreales que parecían lagrimas invertidas. Brillando en azules y verdes que terminaban en tonos de purpura, era un visaje tan extraño como hermoso.

Harry y Draco miraron a su alrededor con asombro, hasta alguien como el rubio, que había viajado tanto, se sorprendía a diario con la belleza exótica de las cavernas y sus habitantes. Hasta había considerado vivir en la isla un tiempo si le era posible.

-… ¿Se van a quedar mirando o se van a sentar?-

Los jóvenes apartaron sus miradas del techo, lleno de arcos majestuosos, tallados utilizando las estalactitas y dando formas de espirales que terminaban en extremos redondeados y bulbosos, denotando los distintos colores del cristal. Al bajar sus miradas encontraron que el escritorio era ahora una mesa redonda tallada del mismo cristal violáceo y unos asientos ornatos, parecidos a los que Draco tenía en su mansión, antes de que los tuvieran que vender…

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento, unas tazas sin mangos y un jarroncillo lleno de té a parecieron en la mesa, todos en tonos combinados del mismo cristal. Al servirle, la profesora su bebida a Harry esta cambió de color hasta transformarse en un ponche, hecho de mantecado, leche, canela entre otras cosas. Era la receta navideña de Molly Weasley, y justo lo que deseaba beber en esos momentos. En cambio el té de Draco se transformó en un líquido amberino con un olor dulce. A diferencia de Harry, Alliot escondió su sorpresa bastante bien y simplemente sonrió para sí, mientras que la boca de Harry permaneció abierta tontamente por varios segundos antes de entretenerse con su ponche. La bebida que Draco mas deseaba beber en esos momentos era Maví, jugo de caña fermentado, una bebida dulce y refrescante que tomaban los tainos en las tardes. En este caso era del que hacía Yakubex, quien le echaba un poco de jengibre, creando un brebaje levemente picante pero a su vez muy refrescante.

La profesora tomo el jarro de nuevo, que en sus manos se transformó en una botella de un cristal muy oscuro, sus contenidos negros a la vista. Dio un buen trago a la botella y los miro seria.

-Bueno, no veo el punto de regodearse. Han de recibir un castigo, por razones que ya deberían ser obvias. He elegido una tarea, que ambos deben cumplir. Aunque no es necesario que se ayuden, llegará un punto en que lo harán. Sin más aquí tienen. –

De algún lugar en el interior de su larga capa de cuero sacó una caja de madera. Estaba muy gastada y se podía apreciar su gran antigüedad, pero ni el tiempo podía opacar la belleza sencilla que ostentaba. Era de forma octagonal, madera del color de la sangre. Tenía una placa de algún metal rosado entre el cobre y el oro, que estaba cubierta de tallados muy finos que parecían formar un laberinto de líneas entrecruzadas. En el centro solo tenía una piedra negra ovalada, su color tan profundo y misterioso como el más lejano abismo del océano.

Los jóvenes pausaron ensimismados, mientras la pálida mano de la profesora abría la caja delicadamente. Curiosos cuales chiquillos, asomaron sus caras, casi juntándolas sobre la superficie cubierta en seda. Ahí yacían dos objetos hermosos, tan delicados, como una flor en su máximo esplendor de primavera. Solo un destello metálico delataba su realidad. Casi idénticos hasta el último detalle, a excepción por el hecho de que eran imágenes opuestas uno del otro, una pieza correspondiendo la otra cual espejo. Más interesante aun era el hecho que cada uno no parecía tener las sombras correctas, las sombras proyectadas en cada uno se trazaban en su figura como si la luz proviniera de la otra mitad, no reflejaban la luz de la caverna y el hecho que ambos las cubrían no les producía sombra alguna… eran muy extraños.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron derechos en sus sillas ambos con cara de escepticismo, mientras la profesora daba un largo trago del oscuro contenido de la botella, que obviamente no era maví… Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Madeye Moody…le hacía falta…

Con un gesto arrogante, que ningún otro chico podría haber hecho sin verse gay, Draco tiró su coleta sobre su hombro y tomó un trago de maví antes de hablar; con su manera tan altanera un poco diluida ya que existen personas con las cuales es mejor no usar esos tonos…bueno en realidad nunca las había…hasta ahora…

-¿Cómo podemos saber que eso no está hechizado? ¿Qué propósito tiene-

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué son? y ¿qué tenemos que hacer con ellos?- interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Cerebro brillante; son broches. Griegos para ser específicos, se usaban para sujetar las túnicas en la época. Mejor dicho como substitutos de varitas mágicas ya que los griegos no creían en transmitir energía a través de la madera ya muerta, sino por el metal, que al provenir del suelo conservaba su energía…Inculto…y pensar que la comunidad mágica te ve como su salvador…-

-Heh, te daría crédito por tal conocimiento si no fuera por el fastidioso cinismo que al parecer no puedes poner a un lado ni siquiera en mi presencia… Pero tienes razón, son broches muy antiguos, pero estos no fueron utilizados para hacer hechizos. Son solo lo que aparentan, broches. En este caso específico son mucho más que eso, pero a ver si me creen…- Los tomó en sus manos, los movió de lado y lado, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Verán estos están hechos para resolver conflictos entre ciertas personas. Ya que no tengo otra persona con quien compartirlos, estos no reaccionan. Tengan, no pueden perderlos, romperlos o quitárselos. Una vez terminan el castigo me los devuelven, eso es todo.- les ordeno la profesora tranquilamente.

-Eso no es muy preciso… ¿Qué tengo que hacer con ellos? y además-

-No seas tan cobarde- interrumpió Harry. Tomó el broche y no ocurrió nada, con un gesto sarcástico y la ceja alzada puso el otro en la mano del rubio. Los ojos de la profesora brillaron y por un instante sus labios parecieron formar la más mínima curvatura hacia arriba; antes de que un grito de sorpresa del joven rompiera el silencio. Acompañado por el sonido del metal deslizándose, el rubio soltó un bufido de dolor, mientras que dos agujas de metal fijaban el broche, cual estaca contra la palma de su mano. Eran las partes del broche que atravesaban la tela, las cuales habían permanecido escondidas. En un instante se retrajeron dentro del broche como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, pero aun así Harry sintió un escalofrío; nunca podría olvidar la sensación de las agujas retrayéndose de su mano.

En un segundo ambos chicos recibieron una nueva cicatriz para añadir a su colección, ya que ni siquiera sus hechizos parecían curar la herida. La profesora había tumbado las copas al poner sus pesadas botas sobre la mesa, bebiendo trago tras trago; devolviendo sus miradas enojadas con una sonrisa entretenida.

Las agujas de los broches se habían suavizado y extendido hasta convertirse en dos cadenas, las cuales se acercaban cada vez más a los jóvenes quienes les lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo. Fuego, ataduras, una jaula, nada parecía contener a los broches que levitaban cada vez más cerca. En pocos minutos la caverna era un desastre, y aun la profesora estaba sentada, sus pies apoyados en lo que quedaba de la mesa bebiendo más y más de su trago. En un mismo instante ambos jóvenes fueron vencidos, los broches se enroscaron en sus cuellos y permanecieron inertes e imposibles de remover.

Jadeando, ceño fruncido en frustración ambos se acercaron a la proveedora de sus presentes infortunios. En la momentánea calma la caverna se comenzó a sanar a sí misma, nuevas formaciones de cristales, diseños tan únicos como los que se habían perdido. Así eran las cavernas del Yunque, tan únicas como efímeras, cual nube. La pelirroja les esperaba, sentada tranquilamente, terminando su bebida de un buen y largo trago.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-…Lo que dije. No pueden perderlos, romperlos o quitárselos…devuélvanlos cuando se les caigan, eso es todo. Ese es su castigo. Si quieren saber cómo quitárselos, les diré solo una cosa: Las mejores respuestas siempre se encuentran fuera de uno mismo. Los veo en la próxima clase.- Puso la botella en la mesa y desapareció como si hubiera sido un espejismo…aunque en las cavernas que servían de aula era imposible 'aparecerse' (apparate)…

Indignados ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada, ni de enojo, ni de curiosidad; solo de mutua miseria y de terquedad. Se negaban a pedir la ayuda del otro. La caverna pronto regresó a su forma de aula, pero esta vez esperaba a otra clase y todo era distinto. Sus cosas aun se encontraban en unas de las sillas, las tomaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, cada uno muy testarudo para pedir la ayuda del otro. Una vez en el pasillo siguieron direcciones opuestas aunque la dirección hacia sus aulas era la misma, todo por perder de vista a su compañero de castigo. Al llegar a la esquina Harry volteó su cabeza para dirigir una mirada de soslayo y se encontró un par de fríos ojos grises antes de desaparecer tras un muro de cristal.

Dejó caer su alforja con un estrepito en el suelo de su habitación. Una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de la universidad: cuartos individuales. El mobiliario de la habitación era rustico y sencillo, se adaptaba a las necesidades y gustos del que los utilizaba. En ese momento su cama se expandió y hundió hasta convertirse en una bañera estilo antiguo, de porcelana, curveada como una gran vasija, postrada en patas de metal. El estante de libros comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que sus tablillas estaban llenas de diferentes jabones, perfumes y aceites. En la esquina había una canasta con toallas, otra canasta para la ropa sucia y un gran espejo al lado de la puerta. En solo unos instantes la habitación se convirtió en un cómodo baño.

Caminó hacia la bañera, desnudándose lentamente y al pasar por el espejo este desapareció. Hoy no estaba como para ver su rostro, cada vez que se miraba al espejo era como si viera en el todo lo que el mundo veía. Un traidor, un asesino…un mortífago. Suspiró por lo bajo y una mesita apareció al lado de la bañera, sobre ella había una taza de té de manzanilla…para poder dormir, según le decía Yakubex. Metió su mano en la superficie humeante del agua, para luego sacar la mano de un tirón. Sintió un corrientazo, pero no era la temperatura del agua, se sentía como electricidad pura.

Frunció el ceño con molestia y se acercó a la bañera con cautela. Al detenerse justo encima del agua sintió como el medallón chocaba con su pecho desnudo. Lo miró con recelo…sería el colmo que la porquería de mier—no lo dejara bañarse. En la tenue luz de las velas que se reflejaba en las paredes cavernosas…el objeto parecía brillar con luz propia…como si la luz estuviera proviniendo de…sus espaldas, notó el rubio.

Sostuvo el broche en la palma de su mano, poniéndolo al nivel de sus ojos. Lo sintió con su aura, tocándolo y examinándolo, pero era imposible tener acceso a cualquiera que fuera la magia que lo controlaba.

-Lumos máxima…-murmuró con los ojos fijos en el artefacto mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice del cual salía una potente luz blanca. Lejos de afectarlo de manera alguna, el metal brilló en algunas partes. Pero extrañamente las sombras en la figura se formaban como si la luz proviniera a espaldas del rubio y no desde la izquierda que era desde donde él la alumbraba. Intrigado desactivo el hechizo y el broche no pareció reaccionar. Se volteó a la puerta sospechosamente y el pendiente pareció reaccionar; vibrando de repente, de manera que Draco lo sintió hasta el hueso…se sentía como un latido.

Se movió de un lado al otro pero el extraño objeto no parecía reaccionar de nuevo. Vencido se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda sobre la bañera. Su cuerpo doblado mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, hastiado no pudo evitar pensar en Harry. Sin importar que fuera uno de los pocos magos que podían darle alguna clase de reto en un duelo…era su culpa que estuviera en esta situación…era tan innecesario.

_/… si tan solo hubiera aprovechado cuando estaba inconsciente…nada de esto hubiera pasado….Yo no necesito esta mierda…ya bastante tengo con el resto del mundo para estar sufriendo castigos con ese…idiota… __**Todo esto….es su culpa…**__/_

Miró hacia abajo malhumorado y se sobresaltó al ver como las sombras en el amuleto se movían de lado a lado, se detenían para luego moverse como si la luz se alejara de ellos, oscureciéndolos de momento. Levantó el objeto con cuidado pero las sombras fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Comenzó a sentir un fuerte latido de corazón…que no era el suyo, vibrando de entre sus manos. En pocos instantes los latidos eran insoportables, ningún hechizo silenciador, ni siquiera utilizando su aura para bloquear los sentidos…todo era inútil. No podía ver, oír o sentir nada más que esa rítmica vibración que se volvía cada vez más taciturna. La sentía reverberando en su pecho, obliterando todo sentir excepto el que retumbaba en cada célula de su ser. Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, el latido fue cambiando hasta que poco a poco tomó el ritmo de su corazón acelerado…aun así seguía siendo horrible…parecía como si el corazón fuera a acelerase hasta el punto de quebrar. Apretó los dientes y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos…e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento…gritó.

Se tambaleó un rato hasta ponerse en pie, gritando hasta más no poder…pero nadie podía oírlo a través de todos los hechizos silenciadores que ponía a menudo…Alguien tenía que ayudarlo...Yakubex…eran guatiao…seguro él lo ayudaría…el dolor era insoportable, apretó su cabeza entre sus manos hasta que sus uñas se le clavaron en la piel. Sentía como si fuera a desgarrar su propia piel hasta dejarla en huesos; cualquier cosa sería mejor que este dolor. Se sacudía de lado a lado mientras forzaba sus piernas a caminar hasta la puerta…solo unos pasos más…Gritó aun más fuerte, casi no podía reconocer su propia voz que reverberaba en el silencio de la habitación, estiró una mano y rozó la puerta con sus dedos…

/_Por…qué...yo?... ¿Qué hice….para merecer esto?.../_

Cayó de rodillas antes de desplomarse en el suelo, agotado por el suplicio sufrido, sus manos a simples pulgadas se la salida.

Despertó con un sobresalto, se sentó en la cama de golpe como despertando de una de sus muchas pesadillas. Jadeó unos segundos, su cuerpo aun temblando aunque estaba seguro que solo había sido un sueño…que en estos momentos no recordaba en detalle. Forzó su mente un poco y recordó…no había tenido ninguna pesadilla esta vez…en su sueño estaba jugando quidditch…con Dobby. Sonrió tristemente por un segundo antes de que la sospecha se apoderara de él. Si no fue su pesadilla entonces ¿que lo habrá-

*THUM-THUMP*

Brincó casi dos pies de altura del susto pensando que le habían lanzado algo contra el pecho antes de darse cuenta de que era el collar que estaba vibrando…fuertemente y cada vez más rápido, como al ritmo de un corazón. El acelerado latido era desconcertante…era un poco mórbido, se sentía como si a la persona le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón…Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró la extraña figura metálica que colgaba de su cuello sin poder evitar que algo nauseabundo pesara en su estomago y le hiciera difícil el tragar. Enojado ante la idiotez de tal castigo se acostó de nuevo, pretendiendo ignorar esa cosa maldita que intentaba dañarle un de las pocas noches en las que no tenia pesadillas…solamente que deseaba tener el sueño tan pesado como Ron, para poder ignorarle como se merecía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El suelo era cómodo pero había algo que le llamaba. Un sentimiento parecido al hambre. El cuarto tenía muchos olores intensos. Se puso de pie. Liviano como una pluma. Los músculos de su cuerpo agradecían el movimiento controlado después de los espasmos. Se estiró de manera sensual y placentera; primero hacia delante y luego hacia arriba. Se sentía tan cómodo en su piel, era tan feliz de ser él. Su propio olor era perceptible ahora que su nariz podía percibirlo. Olor a limpio, olor a lluvia, a yerba en la primavera, aire de montaña. Era exquisito, como el resto de él.

Camino suavemente y miro a su alrededor. Era más fácil ver en la luz tenue que en la claridad. Le gustaba el brillo oscilante de las velas, pero el humo le daba picor en la nariz. El cuarto, tan complaciente como siempre, vibraba con la energía mágica de la tierra. Era hermoso, una pena que no lo pudiera ver tan a menudo. Una gran ventana doble apareció en la pared. Satisfecho se dirigió a ella. Una pequeña rampa apareció desde el suelo por encima de la bañera. Camino sobre ella y miró su hermoso reflejo. Sintió un pesar en su estomago, como un viejo recuerdo de algo que lo hizo sufrir…pero lo puso a un lado tan rápido que en toda la noche no se recordaría a ello.

Unos ojos verdes reflejaron la escasa luz. Parecían dos gemas, ni siquiera se podía ver sus pupilas que ahora se expandían para recibir la oscuridad; o solo por el simple placer que lo recorría de pie a cabeza. De un salto se encontraba afuera. Meneó las orejas con ansia. Dejando que sus garras se agarraran de las grietas para escalar la pared con agilidad. El viento era refrescante y seguía esa necesidad que lo guiaba. Era un coraje, un desprecio…un deseo de estar ahí. Su olfato le hablaba de miles de cosas interesantes a su alrededor pero las ignoró…porque la noche llamaba…y solo él la podía escuchar…

Un gran gato moteado, blanco como la luna se escabullía por los montes del Yunque. Hasta detenerse frente a una ventana por la cual podía verse a un joven, que se estremecía entre sus sabanas intentando conciliar un sueño que parecía nunca llegar. Los ojos platinados del gran felino brillaron con malicia. Su lengua rosada lamió sus labios con anticipación. La ventana se abrió lentamente y el gato tensó sus patas…sacando sus garras con hambre antes de desaparecer dentro de la habitación…La ventana se cerró sin un sonido y los hechizos silenciadores estaban en efecto…pero a él no le hacia la diferencia. La sutileza de su andar proveía el silencio que necesitaba…para comenzar la cacería.

Continuará…


End file.
